


You Brought Me Your Heartache, and Now You’re My Love

by captainrighthook



Series: Danger Days: The Fantastical Lives of the Fabulous Wizards [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrighthook/pseuds/captainrighthook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting Way Manor, there is a major development in Frank and Gerard's relationship... and it's not exactly a good thing.<br/>WARNING: NO SMUT BUT A LOT OF POSSIBLE TRIGGERS - SELF HARM, CHARACTER DEATH (okay, but not really), SUICIDE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What’s So Good About It?

It’s been a few weeks and Frank and Gerard are still incredibly and absolutely in love beyond Mikey’s horrible comprehension. Frank’s parents are accepting both Way brothers with amazingly open arms and it makes Frank feel… it makes him feel perfect. Complete. So naturally he’s worried that shit is about to get real; that’s real as in ‘Punch-You-In-The-Balls-Real’ not real as in ‘What-Do-You-Mean-Pete-And-Patrick-Are-Now-Dating?!-Real’. One is good. One is not.

Gerard, since being at Frank’s house, hasn’t heard anything from his parents. It’s fine that his father never talked to him—actually if Gerard’s father _had_ talked to him, he might have had a murder charge on his hands—but he’s really starting to worry about his mother. So is Mikey. Which means Frank should be worried, because if Gerard worries? He’s overreacting most of the time. If Mikey worries? Call the police. Or the Ministry of Magic.

“Gerard,” Frank says reassuringly. “I’m sure everything is fine.” He knows everything is _not_ fine, but that doesn’t really mean anything to anyone. He’s just trying to keep Gerard sane. The two of them are sitting on Frank’s bed. Well, it’s more like Frank is sitting on his bed and Gerard is lying next to him, closely attached to Frank’s left leg, face buried in Frank’s side.

“No it’s not, Frank!” Gerard exclaims rather pathetically. “What about my mom, huh?” His voice is muffled by the material of Frank’s shirt, and under any other circumstance it would probably be hilarious, but this was important. Frank knew that. “I haven’t heard anything from her and I’m starting to think that maybe—”

Frank gasps and moves away from Gerard, “Gerard! Stop thinking like that!” Gerard sits up and looks at Frank with sad eyes, and Frank can hardly take it. “Your father may hate _me_ but he loves your mother, okay? He wouldn’t hurt her.”

“You don’t know that!” He says miserably.

“Yes I do!” Frank really doesn’t know, but he’s taking a leap of faith here.

“How? How do you know that?”

“I know that because I’ve seen them before. He looks at her the way I look at you…” Frank tries to soften a little, and reaches out to touch Gerard’s face. “Like she’s his everything. His whole world and the light of his life. Like she’s the only reason he’s still alive.”

“Frankie…” Gerard leans into his touch and closes his eyes. “I love you so, _so_ much.” And no matter how many times Gerard says it to him, he still gets butterflies in his stomach whenever he hears those words leave his boyfriend’s mouth.

It’s magical.

“I love you too, Gee. I really do,” Frank leans forward and kisses Gerard gently. He pulls away a few centimeters and rests his forehead on Gerard’s. “Please have faith. If not in anything else, then do it for me, okay?”

“For you. Just for you.”

Frank rolls his eyes, “Good. Good… and if it really bothers you that much, we can go see your parents.”

Gerard grabs Frank’s face and stares into his eyes, “Frank I will not put you in danger like that.”

Frank gives Gerard a sad smile, “I’m going to go with you anyway so why are you trying to argue?”

Gerard’s face takes on a look of absolute defeat, “I don’t know. I guess I just have to do what’s best for you.”

“Being there for you, Gerard,” Frank kisses him again. “That’s what’s best for me and we both know that I do what I want.”

Gerard beams at him, “Now doesn’t that sound familiar?”

“I’d hoped so.” Frank smiles softly and just marvels for a few seconds at how absolutely beautiful his boyfriend is.

Gerard goes quiet and bites his bottom lip. A few seconds pass before he quietly asks, “Can we? Go see my parents, I mean.”

“Of course!” Frank assures him with a gentle rub of the shoulder. “When do you want to leave?”

Gerard looks at him with a guilty expression, “Now?”

“Now…” Frank isn’t even kind of surprised. “Well that’s fine with me but shouldn’t we tell someone? Like, my parents? Or even Mikey?”

“No!” He said a bit too quickly. After a moment of staring at Frank’s shocking face he adds, “I mean, we can tell your parents.” He nods and laughs nervously, “That’s fine. However, we are _not_ telling Mikey.”

Frank gives him a questioning look, “Why?”

Gerard’s face is anguished when he answers, “Things could get ugly and I don’t want my baby brother to see me like that.”

“Gerard…” Frank says blankly.

“I know, Frankie,” Gerard sighs miserably. “Given my past I shouldn’t really be concerned with something like that, but I am.” Frank just gives him a pitying look before pulling him close to his chest and stroking his hair softly. Gerard sighs and relaxes into Frank’s touches.

Frank kisses the top of his head before pulling back and stroking the side of Gerard’s face fondly. He smiles slightly and says, “Let’s go.” Then they go downstairs and Gerard heads to the living room to have a small chat with Mikey. Frank does the same with his mother in the kitchen.

Gerard’s voice is soft when he notices that his brother is watching a movie. Whatever that was; Gerard still didn’t really understand the concept, “Hey Mikes.”

Mikey starts slightly before giving his brother a relieved look, “Oh, hey Gee.”

“What’re you watching?”

“This movie that muggle children seem to really enjoy,” he says as Gerard sits down next to him. “It’s called _Toy_ _Story_. Interesting concept, but very good.”

They sit and watch for a minute before Gerard says, “Nice. I’ll have to watch it when Frank and I get back.” Then he stands up and turns to walk away, but Mikey stops him. “From where?” He asks curiously.

Gerard shrugs, “We’re just taking a walk.”

“Oh,” Mikey immediately becomes disinterested. “Have fun.”

“We’ll try,” Gerard tries to smile, but it comes across as more of a grimace. Mikey doesn’t notice and goes back to watching his movie, and Gerard joins Frank in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Frank is having a conversation with his mother.

“Hey Ma,” he comes up behind Linda Iero, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

She seems pleasantly surprised, “Hello!”

“Gerard and I are going to visit his parents,” he says casually.

However, she doesn’t miss the true meaning of his words, and immediately freaks out on him. “You’re _what_? I do not want you going near those people.”

“His mom is cool,” Frank says calmly, trying to get her to relax a little. “His dad is the douchy one.”

“Frank Iero—”

“Sorry Ma,” he blushes a little. “I meant that his dad is the prejudice one.”

“Okay, that’s better,” she says. “But why are you going?”

“Gerard is worried about his mother.” And Linda can plainly see that any type of discomfort that Gerard experiences, Frank experiences just as clearly. “They haven’t spoken since he left. I want to be there for him.”

“Oh honey you are so kind,” she hugs him again. “Okay I’ll see you later.”

“Bye!” That’s when Gerard enters the kitchen and grabs Frank’s hand. It’s only a second later that all the air is being pulled from Frank’s lungs and he finds himself standing right outside Way manor. 


	2. You Kiss Your Mother With That Mouth?

Gerard, feeling extremely nervous, clenches Frank’s hand like a death trap. Frank is doing everything he can to keep Gerard calm and collected. “It’s fine. It’s okay, Gee. I’m here…” Frank squeezes his hand and rubs his shoulder. Gerard steels himself and walks forwards. He raises a shaking hand to knock on the door but he just can’t do it. So Frank does it for him. And they wait.

Who should answer the door but Mr. Donald Way? Exactly. His face becomes outraged before it becomes disturbingly calm. “Hello Gerard,” he steps back and gestures to the inside of the house. “Please come in.” Gerard doesn’t move until Frank pushes him slightly and when they get inside, they’ve only taken a few steps before Donald stops them. “Mr. Iero would you please go to the kitchen? My wife is in there and she can keep you company while I have a private word with my son.”

He hesitates and Donald raises an eyebrow, “Is there a problem, Mr. Iero?”

Frank grimaces and looks at Gerard who nods, “It’s okay, Frankie.” It’s reluctant, but Frank squeezes his hand again and leaves, watching Donald Way the entire time until he disappears into the kitchen.

Donald leads them to the living room. “Mr. Iero certainly seems to be very brave to be showing his face at my house.”

Gerard sighs, “Dad—”

He cuts him off, “Gerard. Silence.”

All this does is anger Gerard immensely. “No! I’m fucking sick and tired of you always telling me what to do.” He takes a step towards his father and glares at him, “I have a brain, okay? I can think for myself.”

“Clearly you can’t!” Donald counters, mirroring Gerard’s actions and taking a step towards him. “You seem to be under the impression that having mudbloods around—”

“Don’t you fucking call him that!”

“But that’s what he is, Gerard!”

“No. He’s not,” Gerard grits his teeth, “Being muggle born isn’t a curse, and you would see that if you just opened your eyes. You weren’t always like this, dad. What happened?”

“I _did_ open my eyes, Gerard!” Gerard can literally see the vein in his father’s head throbbing and he almost thinks it’s hilarious. “And do you know what I saw? I saw people like him for what they really are. Filth!” Okay. Not so funny anymore.

“You’re wrong. You are so fucking wrong. If anyone is filth, it’s _you_.” He cannot believe that he’s finally getting the opportunity to tell his dad off like this. It’s the best thing that’s happened to him. Well, aside from Frank that is. “Being a prejudice asshole doesn’t make you a better person, no matter what you want to believe. It makes you just that. A prejudice asshole. You’re not worthy of anything you have. Not me. Not Mikey. Not mom. Not this house, or this life, or your job. You deserve _nothing_.”

“You think I give a shit about what _you_ say about my life?” Even if Donald says that he’s not bothered by what Gerard says, quite obviously something bothers him because people’s faces are _not_ supposed to get that colour of red/purple. “Well I have a few things to say about your filthy fucking _whore_!”

Oh _hell_ to the motherfucking _no_.

“I will fucking _murder you_!” Gerard pulls out his wand but before anything can happen further, Frank is running towards him, “Gee no!” Frank grabs his wrist and pulls him backwards.

“Frank,” Gerard turns towards him with pure pain on his face. “You didn’t hear—”

“Of course I heard!” Frank’s face is just as pained, “Don’t stoop to his level.”

“Yeah, Gerard,” Donald sneers. “You should take advice from your pet. God, you’re so fucking pathetic. You’re not worth anything. I can’t believe I thought you might have been good for something. You’re worthless. I don’t want to see your face ever again.”

Gerard, already emotionally damaged beyond repair, has no idea how to respond to this. He opens his mouth, “I – I…”

Frank can’t stand to see him suffer like this and reaches up, turning Gerard’s head to look at him, “Gerard, let’s just leave. Now…”

“Frankie…” his voice cracks right along with Frank’s heart. “My mom.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” Frank says quietly. “I’ll explain everything later. Right now we just have to _go_.”

“I – I guess.” Frank and Gerard stand side by side, holding hands, and right before they disapparate, Frank looks at Gerard’s dad and says, “Fuck you.”


	3. Why Are You So Weak?

The second that they had gotten home, Gerard didn’t stop in the living room to see Mikey, he didn’t say anything to Frank’s mom, and he completely ignored _Frank_ for that matter. The first thing he did was run up the stairs and lock himself in Frank’s bathroom.

It’s been nearly two hours and he still won’t come out. Frank just sat outside the bathroom begging him to come outside but nothing got through to him. Frank’s mom had even come upstairs to see what had happened; where Mikey was, Frank had no idea.

“Frankenstein…” she sits down by him and takes his hand. “What’s wrong?”

“The things his father said – ” Frank takes a deep, shaky breath. “I’ve never heard someone be so cruel in my entire life. Ever.” He shakes his head and looks down into his lap. “I mean, I can’t even believe it really happened.”

“Oh, Frank,” Linda pulls her son into a hug. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” He pulls back and stares hard at her. “His father called me a _whore_! He said Gerard was worthless and pathetic, ma.”

She _tsk_ s and shakes her head, “God. Honey I am so sorry.” She looks devastated. “I don’t – I’m conflicted.”

Frank cocks his head to the side, “How do you mean?”

“My instincts say to find this man and murder him,” they both laugh slightly and she continues, “But he’s not normal. He’s a wizard.”

“I know,” Frank sighs into her shirt. “And that’s what I hate most about him. Gerard’s been in there for two hours and I don’t know—” he stops talking to blink away tears that have formed in his eyes.

She kisses the top of his head, “He’ll come ‘round. I know he will. Give him time.”

After she got up and left, Frank murmured, “It’s not time I’m worried about.” Naturally, just when she’s out of earshot, there’s a loud crash in the bathroom. He stands up and pounds on the door, “Gerard _please_! I – I—” and _that_ is when Frank started to cry.  Not when he had to sit and listen to the horrible things Donald Way had said, not when Gerard had been called pathetic, not when he was telling his mother how horrible it had all been.

He started to cry when he realized that Gerard was hurt, and this time, Frank couldn’t make it better.

“Gerard,” Frank sobs, falling to the ground and resting his head on the door. “I love you so much, and I know those words don’t hold ground anymore but every time I say it, I feel like I’m saying it for the first time.” He gasps for air, “I love you, Gerard. I fucking love you. I _need_ you in my life and I need to be in yours, but I can’t do that if you—” never in his life has Frank Iero not been able to finish a sentence because he was crying too hard.

He thought that if you could die of a broken heart, this is what it would feel like. It doesn’t hurt when someone you love leaves you; it only hurts when they start to make you feel like you’re not important anymore.

Frank’s chest starts to feel like it’s imploding, and suddenly he can’t get enough air. His thoughts are nothing but random words and faces moving behind his eyelids. Slowly, slowly he started to lose consciousness. The last thing Frank says before everything goes black is, “I’m sorry…” 

* * *

 

When Gerard had first locked himself in the bathroom, he went straight to the tub, sat in it, and started crying. Uncontrollably. Every time Frank’s fist hit that door, Gerard could feel his heart break just a little bit more.

Truth be told, he wanted to die.

He wanted to kill himself and nothing could stop him this time. Absolutely nothing. Not even Frank. Oh God. Frankie… _His_ Frankie. Fuck. There were too many thoughts going on in his head and he eventually fell asleep for an hour.

When he woke up, all of the feelings came flooding back into his mind, but this time, the tears just wouldn’t come. It’s as if his mind didn’t know how to feel about the situation anymore. He turned his head and his eyes wandered to the mirror and then down to his wrists.

He stood up slowly and stumbled over to the mirror. He stared into it for a while, and then without warning, his fist reeled back and the next thing he knew, the mirror was shattered. Gerard didn’t feel the pain across his knuckles and didn’t hear Frank start to bang on the door again.

The only thing his senses recognized was blood rushing in his ears as the adrenaline raced through his system. All his body would allow him to do is pick up a shard of glass, hold it to his wrist and…

The cut was deep, and the pristine white floor was soon stained heavily by warm, ruby red terror. After a few seconds, he got too dizzy to even cut his other wrist and dropped the glass, falling over and banging his head on the counter, passing out. Right before his body hit the floor and everything went black, he heard the words, “I’m sorry…” He honestly couldn’t tell if it was a voice in his head or from the other side of the door, but he didn’t really care.


	4. What's All the Hubbub Bub?

It’s about five minutes later when Mikey finds Frank passed out on the floor in front of the bathroom and immediately got scared. He scurries down the stairs to find Frank’s mom, and the first thing out of his mouth is, “Can I kick your bathroom door down?”

The look on her face is absolutely frightened beyond belief, but it’s only a moment of hesitation before she exclaims, “Of course! Yes!” This time when Mikey goes upstairs, he’s not alone. Linda Iero gasped when she saw Frank, and moved to pull him away from the door. However, she screamed when she saw a large bloodstain on the carpet, and kneeled down to examine her son’s body for any injuries. What she finds is horrifying; a deep cut across his wrist, a gash in his forehead, and the knuckles on his right fist were scraped and bloody. Almost as if he’d punched glass.

“No!” She sobs, “God, no! Why?!” In the meantime, Mikey kicks the door in and finds Gerard on the floor, wounds and blood puddle oddly identical to Frank’s.

“What—” he cuts off and backs away slightly. “Mrs. Iero?! Linda?!” After discovering that Frank was still breathing, she comes running in and gasps, covering her mouth, when she sees Gerard.

“Is he—” but she can’t even finish her sentence. Mikey squats down and with a shaking hand, checks Gerard’s pulse. A second later he lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “He’s alive,” he says quietly.

After that, they spent hours cleaning up the bathroom and bedroom; they sweep up the glass and bandage Frank and Gerard’s wounds before hauling the two into Frank’s bed. It’s dark outside and Mikey has been crying and sitting on the side of the bed. His eyes are red and puffy, and he hears footsteps behind him.

To nobody in particular, he says “I don’t know how this happened.”

“I do…” Mikey turns around, shocked to see not only Linda Iero but Donna Way standing there as well. Mikey feels his throat getting tight again, “Mom?” His voice cracks and she rushes forwards.

She starts to cry, hugging Mikey tightly. “I should have done something, Mikey. I should have done something! This is all my fault!”

Mikey pulls back and pets her shoulder reassuringly, “No! This is not your fault.” Then he glances at Gerard with some resentment and says, “At least you didn’t break the mirror.”

There’s more tears and a few cups of tea before Mikey and Donna are sitting in comfortable chairs near the bed, talking quietly. Donna starts first, “Earlier today Gerard and Frank came to see me.” Mikey nods, and she continues. “Frank explained how Gerard had missed me and begged to come see me. After that we heard raised voices and – and absolutely horrible things being exchanged between them.” She felt as if she wanted to cry again, but she wouldn’t let herself. “I wanted to intervene but—”

“But Frank wouldn’t let you get hurt,” Mikey finishes. She nods and he rolls his eyes, “The stupid idiot.”

“Please… explain all of this,” Linda says, coming up behind them and looking at her son warily. She sits down in another chair and gives Donna a pleading expression.

Donna nods and swallows hard before taking a breath, “This is very, _very_ ancient magic. It hasn’t been seen in centuries. Or if it has, it hasn’t been recorded.”

Now Mikey is intrigued instead of angry, “What kind of magic?”

“A type of magic that I happened to learn a lot about after Hogwarts.” She smiles fondly as if remembering something that happened a long time ago, and then continues as if nothing happened. “It’s almost like what kept Harry Potter safe on the night You-Know-Who tried to kill him.”

“Love?” Mikey knew that; everyone who looked at Frank and Gerard knew that.

“Yes!” She exclaims, nodding enthusiastically. “Except it’s. Much, _much_ stronger Mikey. This?” She braces herself, “This is what we call Identification.”

“Identification?” Linda is puzzled—more so than Mikey.

“Gerard and Frank – well, to be blunt, they were literally made for each other. Their anatomies have _Identified_ with each other, molding together like an inseparable puzzle. Their souls have infused and become one being, making them both stronger and weaker at the same time. When Gerard broke the mirror and – and cut himself, Frank experienced the exact same injuries because of their connection.”

“They’re the same person.” Mikey murmurs.

“Yes, but…” Donna shifts in her seat and clears her throat before stuttering,  “Here’s the slightly awkward part.”

“Yes?” Linda and Mikey ask at the same time.

“The only way Identification is solidified is through… er, consummation of the relationship.” Mikey can’t help but just think that if it weren’t for him, Gerard and Frank wouldn’t be together. After all, Mikey _did_ give Frank lube for Christmas.

“Oh…” Linda says uncomfortably. They all blush and stare at Frank and Gerard, but Mikey notices something. “Do you see that?”

“See what?” Both mothers lean in to inspect what he’s referring to. “Their position. When we laid them down, they were just side by side and now…” Frank had rolled onto his side and rest his head on Gerard’s chest. They both had one arm around the other, and the other hand entwined with each other. Mikey’s brows furrow; when the actual fuck did that happen?

“God…” Linda murmurs in awe. “Have you ever seen something so,” she can’t even find the right words to describe it, so she settles for: “So perfect?”

“I’m starting to see what you meant when you said they were literally _made_ for each other,” Mikey says, rolling his eyes and sitting back in his chair; even in a time like this, Mikey thinks their insanely strong love is gross.

“It’s true. They’re a love so strong that – that breaking it will kill them both.” Both Linda and Mikey can tell that she may have been leaving that part out for a reason, and they both panic when they hear it.

“Shit,” Mikey breathes. “What do you mean?”

“Michael…” Even in a time like this, Donna Way doe not approve of swearing.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… there have been times when Identification has occurred and due to unforeseeable circumstances, one person in the relationship is forced to leave the other.”

Nobody wants to ask, but Mikey knows that someone has to, “And – what happened to them?”

“They died. As did the person interfering with them.”

It’s silent for a minute until Mikey asks, “Mom…”

“Yes?”

“Is dad gonna die?”

“I – ” she honestly doesn’t have an answer. “I don’t know.”

Mikey grits his teeth and feels tears coming to his eyes again. “I hope he does.”

Donna looks at her son, utterly shocked, “Michael!”

Linda is also surprised at the violent statement, “Mikey, he’s still your father.”

Mikey stares into his lap as he explains himself. “He stopped being my father when he looked at me on my 12th birthday and said, ‘You’re a disgrace to the Way family name. I can’t believe you’re my son’.”

“What?!” Donna is absolutely outraged. “When did this happen?”

Mikey doesn’t want to answer but when your mom asks you a question, you better fucking answer it, nerd. “When you and Gerard were getting my present.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to be responsible for what happened between you. He may hate me just as I am, but he hates me even more after I’ve messed with his relationships.”

She kneels in front of him and takes his hand once more. “Oh sweetie. I am _so sorry_. You should have told me. I need you to know that even if we don’t always get along, you are still my baby boy and I will do anything to protect you.”

“Even if it means leaving dad?”

“I – ” she _really_ doesn’t want to answer this, but after hearing and seeing her husband do horrible things to her children, she can’t help it anymore. She is done with that man for the rest of her life. “Yes. _Especially_ if it means leaving your father.”

Mikey gives her a teary smile, “Hey mom?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” That is the first time in years that Donna Way has heard her son say those words to her, and it’s too much for her. She starts to cry as well and tells him, “I love you too, Mikey… I love you too.” 


	5. Are Dreams Always This Real?

Frank knows he’s sleeping, but he doesn’t know he’s dreaming.

Neither does Gerard…

In his room, Frank is sitting on the bed, looking around as if he’d never been there before. The room is bright. Too bright; sun streams in through the windows and Frank’s nose wrinkles in distaste. Gerard would not like this at all. He stands up and moves to the blinds, shutting them tightly.

While his back is turned, Frank hears someone clear their throat. He jumps slightly and turns around, staring right into the eyes of… “Gerard,” he whispers, suddenly feeling extremely shy.

“Frankie,” Gerard smiles at him. They stand like that for a second and then, without warning, Frank bursts into tears. “What’s wrong?” Gerard asks, moving forward and then stopping when Frank cringes away from him. “I don’t understand. Wh – what did I do?”

Gerard feels helpless and it’s the worst thing he’s ever experienced.

Tears shine in Frank’s eyes and he shakes violently. “When d-did I stop being s-someone that m-mattered?”

“ _What_?!” Gerard exclaims in disbelief. “Never! You’ve always mattered, Frankie.”

“Please,” Frank begs. “D-don’t call me th-that.”

“Oh my God…” Gerard puts his hands over his mouth and takes a step backwards, “What have I done? Please tell me. What did I do?”

Frank is crying too hard to talk, but somehow he ends up finding his voice, “D-do you know wh-what it f-feels like? To b-be _st-stuck_ on one s-side of a d-door and the only p-person you’ve ever l-loved, w-won’t let you i-in?” He lets out an utterly disgusting sob and takes in a shuddering breath. “And you j-just _know_ that they’re t-trying to kill themselves? Do y-you know wh-what t-that’s like?”

“No, I – I don’t.”

“Why d-don’t you t-trust me anymore?” Frank isn’t even talking to Gerard anymore; he’s just thinking out loud. “Why d-didn’t you l-let me in?”

“I didn’t realize,” Gerard tries to speak but his voice just get caught in his throat. He coughs a little before telling him, “I never would have – Frank, please just listen.”

“I don’t want t-to listen,” Frank pushes him away and moves to sit on his bed. “I just want get a-away from all o-of this. I j-just w-want t-to d-die.”

Gerard falls to his knees in front of Frank and starts to cry, “I’m so sorry, Frankie. I’m _so sorry_. I love you so much. Too much. I need you in my life. I need to be with you. I don’t know how to survive without you by my side. I could never leave you. If I did… I _would_ die. I didn’t want to shut you out. I just didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“L-like _what_?!” Frank spits at him; now he’s angry _and_ sad and it’s just a flurry of emotions that Gerard should not be playing around with. “You think I’ve n-never seen you like that b-before?! You think I j-just _forgot_ about l-last time?! Fuck Gerard, I… That day, after I read that n-note… I thought I couldn’t s-save you. I almost s-stopped right in the m-middle of the hall and jumped out the n-nearest window.” Gerard’s jaw drops. “The fucking _thought_ of being alive, knowing you were so d-depressed that I c-couldn’t do anything, it was almost like d-dying.”

“I didn’t think about it like that,” he says quietly.

“ _Of course you d-didn’t!_ ” Why is Frank being so rude?! Gerard can’t take it anymore. This is not all his fault; clearly Frank did something wrong just like him.

“Wait a fucking second, okay?” Gerard stands up and glares at him, “You are my entire life, Frank. I would do anything for you. I had a lapse of judgment. I freaked the fuck out. The things my father said to me…” Frank, who had just gotten over his crying, starts crying again and covers his mouth to try and stop himself from hyperventilating. Gerard goes from angry to panicked in about negative three seconds and desperately wants to hug Frank, but he knows he shouldn’t try and touch him.

Frank shakes his head before saying through his fingers, “I’m s-s-sorry. I d-didn’t th-think t-that… Th-this is a-all m-m-my f-fault.” And he runs away from Gerard and locks himself in the bathroom. Without even thinking, he pulls out his wand, points it at the mirror. He doesn’t hear himself say anything, but he can see that green spark leave his wand, hit the mirror, and return to him, just like he had planned.

Gerard woke with a start, bolting upright in the bed and gasping for air. Frantic and worried over the dream he had, looks around for Frank before spotting him lying peacefully beside himself. Gerard smiles before realizing something.

Frank… isn’t breathing.

Gerard, not believing what the fuck just happened, quietly starts, “Mikey,” he knows his voice isn’t loud enough but he also knows his brother will come to him. Mikey always comes to him, and sure enough, a few seconds later, Mikey is running across the room. He throws his arms around his brother. “Don’t you _ever_ fucking do that to me again or so help me I will bring you back to life and murder you myself.”

Gerard doesn’t reciprocate, but instead his expressionless voice says, “Mikey…”

Clearly Mikey can tell that something is very, _very_ wrong. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Frank’s dead.”


End file.
